Norfolk and Spalding (Atomic nuts)
Overview Norfolk was a small county on the east coast of England. The county town and administrative centre of the county, Norwich was destroyed on Doomsday by a 100 KT missile as part of the third wave of detonations and since then Norfolk has devolved into a large number of small communities. The RAF bases were all hit by 20kt devices in the 1st and 2nd wave. RAF Bircham Newton was also hit by a 20kt in the 4th and final mop-up wave. Norwich, Great Yarmouth and Kings Lynnall of which were hit explosive air to surface missiles targeting buildings of importance in the first wave, and the people began to panic and mass hysteria was soon all over the towns until the 4 wave assault was over. RAF Caistor was hit with convectional bombs in the second wave. History Norfolk was settled in pre-Roman times, with camps along the higher land in the west where flints could be quarried. A Brythonic tribe, the Iceni, inhabited the county from the 1st century BC to the end of the 1st century AD. The Iceni revolted against the Roman invasion in 47 AD, and again in 60 AD led by Boudica. The crushing of the second rebellion opened the county to the Romans. During the Roman era in Norfolk roads and ports were constructed throughout the county and farming took place widely. Situated on the east coast, Norfolk was vulnerable to invasions from Scandinavia and Northern Europe, and forts were built to defend against the Angles and Saxons. By the 5th century the Angles, after whom East Anglia and England itself are named, had established control of the region and later became the "north folk" and the "south folk", hence, "Norfolk" and "Suffolk". Norfolk, Suffolk and several adjacent areas became the kingdom of East Anglia, which later merged with Mercia and then Wessex. The influence of the Early English settlers can be seen in the many place names ending in "-ton", and "-ham". Endings such as "-by" or "-thorpe" are also common, indicating Danish place names: in the 9th century the region again came under attack, this time from Danes who killed the king, Edmund the Martyr. In the centuries before the Norman Conquest the wetlands of the east of the county began to be converted to farmland, and settlements grew in these areas. Migration into East Anglia must have been high as by the time of the Conquest and Domesday Book survey it was one of the most densely populated parts of the British Isles. During the high and late Middle Ages the county developed arable agriculture and woolen industries. Norfolk's prosperity at that time is evident from the county's large number of medieval churches: of an original total of over one thousand, 659 survived, more than in the whole of the rest of Great Britain. The economy was in decline by the time of the Black Death, which dramatically reduced the population in 1349. Over one-third of the population of Norwich died during another plague epidemic in 1579. By the 16th century Norwich had grown to become the second largest city in England, but in 1665 the Great Plague again killed around one third of the population. During the English Civil War Norfolk was largely Parliamentarian. The economy and agriculture of the region declined somewhat. During the Industrial Revolution Norfolk developed little industry except in Norwich and was a late addition to the railway network. Many airbases were built by the RAF in both WW1 and WW2, as well as several by the USA in both WW2 and the early Cold War. After the war And then in the ensuing post apocalyptic world genetically mutated crabs enlarged to great proportions by very high radioactivity, attacked the towns of Cromer and Sheringham in revenge for their crustacean brothers and sisters who suffered appallingly, prior to the war, at fish markets and in soups as well as the horrific indignity as ending up as what is known as a crab sticks...The crabs destroyed Cromer pier where Ken Dodd was playing and he and his diddymen perished in the surprise attack. The crabs are now advancing in a pincer movement on the towns of Fakenham, and Wells Next The Sea. Meanwhile, air bases such as RAF Marham, and RAF Coltishall as well as RAF Sculthorpe were also hit by nuclear warheads destroying them completely. The West Norfolk town of King's Lynn owing to its port and proximity to the Royal Estate at Sandringham was also hit, although not officially confirmed, by three to four submarine launched missiles each armed with a single nuclear warhead, these struck close to the ground, the ensuing radioactive fallout spread widely especially affecting the neighbouring County of Lincolnshire as the prevailing wind was blowing from the East on the day. There are also reports, although sketchy at present, that Sandringham itself had been hit. RAF Caistor was hit with convectional bombs in the second wave. Nevertheless, owing to the chaotic situation and huge loss of life, accurate reporting is difficult. However, it is said that with regards to King's Lynn, the town has been completely destroyed and regrettably there are no survivors. It seems either that the Soviets regarded any port as a legitimate target, or they simply wanted to strike fear into the region's populace, (what was left of it), as it became apparent that even small towns might be targeted. There was no way of knowing if there were Soviet submarines still operating in the North Sea or not as all command, control and communication facilities had been either destroyed or damaged beyond repair. Furthermore other North Sea towns were attacked usually with what is rumoured to have been some kind of cruise Missile, It is believed that Boston and Grimsby plus Immingham have been struck as well as King's Lynn which could be explained by the fact that they are all ports, and this raises the likelihood that Soviet submarines were involved possibly operating around 150 miles offshore. South Holland, Lincolnshire, was not hit. Communities #Great Yarmouth #Burnhams #Cromer/Sheringham #Fakenham #Wells Next The Sea #Wroxham #Holkham #Thetford #Spalding #Warpole Stats #Leader- N\A. #Currency- Norfolk £. #Population- 256, 475. #Language- Anglian dialect, Standardized British and General American English. #Ethnic groups- English and Americans. Also see *Atomic nuts Category:United Kingdom Category:UK Category:East Anglia Category:Atomic nuts